In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the techniques used to design and build automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of the various electrical systems within automobiles. As a result, electrical systems in automobiles, especially hybrid vehicles, are using an ever increasing amount of electrical power.
Many of the electrical components, such as electric motors, used in such vehicles receive electrical power from alternating current (AC) power supplies. However, the power sources (i.e., batteries) used in such applications only provide direct current (DC) power. Thus, devices known as power inverters are used to convert the DC power to AC power.
The current flowing from the power inverter to the motor, or other electric component, is typically monitored to ensure proper operation. Conventional power inverters utilize one or more wiring harnesses and a bundle a wires to connect the power inverter to a current sensor, and in turn connect the current sensor to the motor. The wiring harnesses and external current sensor increase the overall size of the power inverter, as well as add to the complexity of installing and servicing the power inverter. Additionally, because of the large amounts of power involved, high performance wiring harnesses are typically used, which significantly adds to the costs of manufacturing the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a power inverter connector with an integrated current sensor that reduces the size and complexity of the power inverter. In addition, it is desirable to provide a power inverter assembly that eliminates the need for the wiring harnesses. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.